NHL on USA
NHL on USA is the de facto title of a former television show that broadcast National Hockey League (NHL) games on the USA Network. The USA Network last broadcast in 1985. As part of the recent American national television contract with the NHL, the USA Network may return to airing NHL games by serving as an overflow channel for NHL playoff games that cannot air on sister networks NBC or NBC Sports Network between 2012 and 2021. Since 2006, USA has had some coverage of top level hockey by cooperating with NBC's coverage of ice hockey at the Winter Olympics in 2006, 2010 and 2014. Before the USA Network Manhattan Cable & HBO Network (1969-1977) Manhattan Cable (also referred to as the MSG Network) debuted in the spring of 1969 and did all home events from the Madison Square Garden: New York Knicks basketball, New York Rangers hockey, college basketball, horse shows, Golden Gloves boxing, tennis, the Westminster Dog Show, ice capades, professional wrestling, etc. The first reference to the channel as “MSG Network” was sometime around 1971–72 although the name did not become official until 1977. The first televised events were NHL and NBA playoffs in the spring of 1969; in those playoffs Marty Glickman did play-by-play for the Knicks broadcasts while Win Elliott did play-by-play for the Rangers. Meanwhile, HBO began simulcasting some MSG games in 1972 beginning with the New York Rangers/Vancouver Canucks game on November 8, 1972 (the first ever program televised on HBO, to a few subscribers in Wilkes-Barre, PA). The 1974–1975 season marked the only year in which HBO used MSG announcers for their feed. Because HBO is a premium cable service, it created a burden on announcers to fill in dead airtime on HBO while commercials aired on MSG Network. After the 1976-1977 season, HBO didn't broadcast Knicks or Rangers games. UA Columbia (1977-1980) When the MSG/HBO channel ended in 1977, the Madison Square Garden proceeded to seek a new partner to launch a national network to show off its events. For several years, beginning with the 1977–78 season, all MSG home events (such as those involving the Knicks, Rangers, etc.) were then televised on a fledgling network that would eventually become known as the USA Network. This channel (which debuted on September 22, 1977) was basically a continuation of the existing MSG Network. The key difference however, was that it was now nationally syndicated via satellite rather than terrestrially. It was also the first cable channel to be supported by advertising revenues. By this time, the channel was officially called the “Madison Square Garden Network” or MSG Network. In 1979–80, the NHL replaced their syndicated coverage package "The NHL Network" with a package on USA. At the time, the USA Network was called UA-Columbia. As the immediate forerunner for the USA Network, UA-Columbia, served as the cable syndicated arm of not only MSG Network in New York, but also the PRISM channel in Philadelphia and whatever pay/cable outlets were around in 1979. USA Network is Formed On April 9, 1980, the Madison Square Garden Network changed its name to the USA Network which occurred when the ownership structure was reorganized under a joint operating agreement by the UA-Columbia Cablevision cable system (now known as Cablevision Systems Corporation) and MCA (which was the then parent of Universal Studios, now owned by NBC Universal). Things took a step further a year later when, Time Inc. (which eventually merged with Warner Communications to form Time Warner) and Paramount Pictures Corp. (then a division of Gulf+Western, now owned by Viacom) took minority ownership stakes in USA. G+W also owned the New York Rangers and the MSG regional sports television network (both later owned by Cablevision, but spun off in 2010). Coverage Overview (1979-1985) As previously mentioned USA's (or UA-Columbia as it was known at the time), NHL coverage begin in the 1979–80 season as a Monday night series with Dan Kelly doing play-by-play alongside a variety of commentators including Pete Stemkowski, Lou Nanne and Brian McFarlane. The intermission host was Scott Wahle. 1980-81 Season For the 1980–81 season, some of the Sunday night games were added. Once again, Dan Kelly did most of the play-by-play alongside with Mike Eruzione. Dick Carlson and Jiggs McDonald also did play-by-play work on occasion. In addition, Don Cherry was a commentator for at least one game. Meanwhile, Jim West was the host for most games. With USA's coverage of the 1981 Stanley Cup Playoffs, it marked the first time that there was "blanket" American television coverage of the NHL playoffs. In other words (more often than not that) whenever a game was played it was televised on a national outlet (whether it was broadcast or cable). However, the USA Network didn't televise Game 1 of the playoff series between Philadelphia Flyers and Calgary Flames (April 16th) because of they were instead, broadcasting a baseball game between the Pittsburgh Pirates and Philadelphia Phillies. Meanwhile, they also skipped Games 2–6 (on April 17th, 22nd and 24th) of the Philadelphia–Calgary series because of their coverage of the NBA playoffs. The network also didn't televise Games 2 and 5 of the playoff series between the Calgary Flames and Minnesota North Stars (April 30th and May 7th respectively) because of baseball games involving the Minnesota Twins vs. the Boston Red Sox and the Los Angeles Dodgers vs. the Philadelphia Phillies respectively. 1981-82 Season In the 1981–82 season, Al Trautwig took over as studio host. Dan Kelly did play-by-play with either Gary Green or Rod Gilbert on color commentary. For the playoffs, Dick Carlson and Al Albert were added as play-by-play voices of some games. Meanwhile, Jim Van Horne hosted the Stanley Cup Finals games played in Vancouver. In April of 1982, the USA Network outbid the ESPN network for the NHL's American national television cable package with $8 million (at least $2 million more than what ESPN was offering). 1982-83 and 1983-84 Seasons Things pretty much the remained the same for USA during the 1982–83 season. Dan Kelly and Gary Green called most games while Al Albert did play-by-play on several playoff games and hosted one game of the Stanley Cup Finals. The USA Network didn't cover any playoff game on April 7, 1983 because they were broadcasting second round highlights of The Masters. This was followed by a West Coast NBA telecast. In the 1983–84 season, USA covered over 40 games including the playoffs. While Gary Green did all the games, Dan Kelly and Al Albert did roughly 20 games each. Meanwhile, Jiggs McDonald helped broadcast one game. Because USA was airing Masters highlights, Game 1 of the 1984 playoff series between the Minnesota North Stars and St. Louis Blues (April 12th) and Game 2 of the playoff series between the New York Islanders and Washington Capitals (April 13th) were aired on tape delay at 10:00 p.m. Eastern Time. Final Season (1984-1985) For USA's final season of NHL coverage in 1984–85, Dan Kelly and Gary Green once again, did most games while Al Albert and Green called the rest. In all, USA covered about 55 games including 33 in the regular season. Also, Hartford Whalers goaltender Mike Liut was added as an intermission analyst for the Stanley Cup Finals. For increased publicity opportunities, the Stroh Brewing Company turned to such sports as hockey (which had been overlooked by Anheuser and Miller) and sponsored broadcasts of NHL games on the USA Network. List of commentators Play-by-play *Al Albert (1981-1985) *Dick Carlson (1980-1982) *Dan Kelly (1979-1985) *Jiggs McDonald (1980-1984) Color commentary *Don Cherry (1980–1981) *Mike Eruzione (1980–1981) *Phil Esposito (1980–1981) *Rod Gilbert (1981–1982) *Gary Green (1981–1985) *Brian McFarlane (1979–1980) *Lou Nanne (1979–1980) *Pete Stemkowski (1979–1980) Studio hosts *Al Albert (1982–1983) *Al Trautwig (1981–1985) *Jim Van Horne (1981–1982) *Scott Wahle (1978-1980) *Jim West (1980–1981) Studio analysts *Mike Liut (1984–1985) Playoff Commentating Crews Category:Television